The Trials of a Timelord A musical
by Burdened-With-Glorious-Loki
Summary: A new musical documenting the trials that the 10th and 11th Doctor have to face. Story by me. Music from amazing bands such as Chameleon Circuit. I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC !
1. Chapter 1

Act one

Cast List

The10TH Doctor- David Tennant

Tom-

Sophie- Queen Hannah Salvatore

The Master- John Simm

Timelords-

The 11th Doctor- Matt Smith

Amy Pond- Karen Gillan

Rory Williams- Arthur Darvill

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical! **

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter one

The orchestra had finished tuning themselves. Suddenly the orchestra start playing, a rhythmic intro _The Subwave Signal._ The lights come up about ten white spot lights travel their way from the back of the audience to the front of the stage, Lighting up a projection of the outside of the TARDIS.. The screen lifts up to revel a stage bathed in blue and white light.

As the introduction reaches its climax the blue lights begin to pulsate as if they are actually alive. Dry ice is now flooding the stage as a man in his late teens, early twenty's with platinum blond hair, rises from the depths. He is wearing a blue and white chequered short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. _The Subwave Signal _ends.

Tom: It's funny; before I met the Doctor I wasn't much of a travelling man. I just sat at home and did nothing but play computer games. Then one day, I bumped into him, the Doctor. (_Projection of the time Tom met the Doctor floats behind him)_ I saw him save the Earth. From then on I was hooked. I found out everything there was to know about him. Hoping, no, praying that I would meet him again. Then one day, I hit an alien with my car (_Projection of a blue alien being hit by Tom's Ford) _and quite by accident once again I found the Doctor. He asked me to come with him. I accepted. Well you'd be a fool not to!

_An Awful Lot of Running_

Tom: **He is like fire, burning through time as old as forever, but fast in his prime. I saw his blue spaceship materialize; he looked out and said to me "run for your life!"**

(A TARDIS, Police call Box appears upstage centre)

**Its completely terrifying but its also exciting, **(The 10th Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS working on a spiky looking ball with his sonic screwdriver, brainy specs perched on the end of his nose)** he said I was brilliant and I could change the world**

**So many places I've been; there's so much more to see, we've got galaxies and planets and moons. And an awful lot of running to do.**

10th Doctor: Now Tommy boy where do you wanna go next? Han Planet where everyone walks backwards or the planet of the Endthe where the buildings are made out of rubies?

Tom: **As a full time companion he gave me a key **(the Doctor throws him a key) **and a phone with a signal in every galaxy, as we fell through the vortex I felt so free, please don't let this danger be another dream.**

'**Cos my life before you was reasonably mundane, I've never been happier although we face danger every day, I wouldn't have it any other way.**

And you know you can fix that chameleon cicuit if you try hot-wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary/ binary/ binary/binary/ binary/ binary

(The Doctor hits him on the back)

Tom: Thanks for that

10th Doctor: No problem after a while, the TARDIS gets into your head, dangerous thing though for a human like yourself to have the TARDIS' ideas inside your small skull.

(They turn back round and enter the TARDIS)

The TARDIS rotates 180° so the audience can see where the Doctor and Tom have entered. The stage is now flooded with green and yellow lights to simulate the TARDS' interior. The control panel comes up from the same position Tom had been in at the start. It is clear now that we are in the 10th Doctor's TARDIS.

10th Doctor: So what shall it be?

Tom: Actually I was wondering if we could go back in the Earth's history, to 1920's America perhaps.

10th Doctor: Sure, let's fire her up then! Allons-y!

They shake about as if the TARDIS is moving through the time vortex, until finally they land.

10th Doctor: Right then 1925, Chicago, full of Jazz, Liquor and Flappers! Be careful for the latter Tom my old mucker for they are a fearsome bunch if you get on their wrong side.

They run out of the TARDIS doors as the stage spin back around and the front of the TARDIS disappears to show a bustling street of humans all chatting and running around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech.**

**Enjoy!**

Act one

Chapter 2

Tom: This is amazing! It's so busy!

10th Doctor: It certainly is. It always amazes me when I see this many humans in one place, the very idea that you could...

Tom: Look Doctor! Over there, they all seem to be heading into that theatre.

A neon sign appears with the words Bridge Theatre presents Sophie Fowler Chicago's sweetheart.

10th Doctor: Come on then, let's go and see what the fuss is all about. After all what's a psychic paper good for?

They run through the crowd and into the door next to the neon sign. The backdrop lifts up to show a deconstructed stairwell on four levels. The Doctor and Tom walk quickly down the stairs until they get to the end as they burst through the red curtain in the centre. A mean looking bouncer in a black and white suit approaches them.

Bouncer: Tickets please

10th Doctor: Ah yes, here you go. (Shows the psychic paper)

Bouncer: Oh right sorry Mr Smith and son; the mayor's private seating shall be ready for you in a moment.

Tom: So what do you think this Sophie does then?

10th Doctor: oooh 1925, it will probably be some sort of signing act, very big at this time.

They walk towards a purple velvet covered box right side of the stage. The other men in the audience stand around the edge of a slightly raised stage . They all fall silent as a red spotlight turns on.

Bouncer: (over the microphone) Ladies and Gentlemen, the Bridge Theatre is proud to present to you for one night only Sophie Fowler Chicago's sweetheart!

Intro to _My Angel Put the Devil in Me_

Sophie is lowered down quickly by a cardboard cloud wearing a strapless white dress, white devil horns and wings; she jumps off, throws her brown hair over her left bare shoulder. She blows a kiss to the audience and then sashays towards a microphone.

Sophie: **I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot  
>But you came along and my heart went pop<br>You took a little street car to my heart  
>And an apple of love fell off my apple cart!<strong>

**You looked at me, my heart began to pound  
>You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around<br>Hey, but it don't have to be eternally  
>My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me!<br>You put the Devil in me...**

(She grabs hold of a rope that had been thrown down from the roof and swings to the Doctor and Tom's box and sings directly to them)

**You lured me in with your cold grey eyes  
>Your simple smile and your bewitching lies<br>One and one and one is three  
>My bad, bad Angel, the Devil and me!<strong>

**You put the Devil in me...  
>You put the Devil in me!<br>You put the Devil in me!**

**My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me...**

(She swings back)

**So, now my dear, I aint the girl you knew  
>Cause the Angel's got Heaven, but I get you<br>And the tree of life grows tall, you see**

**My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!**

**Oh, you put the Devil in me!  
>You put the Devil in ME!<br>You put the Devil in me...  
>You put the Devil in me...<strong>

**My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!**

The stage goes black as the audience cheers.

10th Doctor: (To Tom) follow me

They walk quickly stage left; a dressing room appears at the side. Sophie is sitting on a stall facing a mirror. She turns around when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up and opens the door

Sophie: (In a British accent) Yes?

Tom: (Taken aback) You're English?

Sophie: So? Can't English people sing?

Tom: (Flustered) Oh, erm no of course they can, it's just

10th Doctor: Excuse my son Miss, he's just a little over excited to meet you that's all

Sophie: Not to worry Mr?

10th Doctor: Smith, Doctor John Smith

Shouts and screams are heard from outside. The Doctor and Tom look at each other and then run out to investigate.

Tom :( Poking his head back in her door) Stay here Miss Sophie don't get involved

Sophie: Like hell I won't! (She grabs a revolver from her table and runs out after him.

The Doctor and Tom are facing down a massive looking purple alien with two heads and four arms.

10th Doctor: Now listen; you don't have to do this. There is another way then just killing all of the humans here

The Alien: Why not! Its good sport. (He brandishes a fire laden whip and throws it over his head, about to strike the Doctor)

A gun shot is heard and the alien evaporates. A spotlight is trained onto the shooter. It is Sophie. The Doctor runs up to her level.

10th Doctor: Are you ok?

Sophie: I'm f-f-fine (She collapses into his arms)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech.**

**Enjoy!**

Act 1

Scene 3

Now back in the TARDIS control room.

Tom: So the Doctor and I agreed to take Sophie with us, she proved helpful in our travels, but there was a part of me that, before I met her hungered for human companionship. Don't get me wrong! The Doctor's fantastic but he's not human and so doesn't always see things through my perspective. Now Sophie (Sophie and the Doctor enter from stage right in deep conversation) on the other hand is human, albeit not from my time so she understood my view point. Slowly day by day I began to fall in love with her. However I wasn't the only one.

The white spotlight that had been focussed on Tom now shifts to the Doctor as Sophie touches his arm and then walks towards Tom.

The 10th Doctor: Sophie is one of those unique humans you only get once a generation. She is interesting to watch and to listen to. In a way she reminds me of Rose which is probably why I find her so….so…attractive. How can I let her get to me so soon? I promised myself after Rose that I wouldn't let this happen again!

The TARDIS' Kitchen.

**Kiss the Girl **

The 10TH Doctor:** S****ome people think the perfect fantasy is the girl next door****  
><strong>**But my dream girl has got the keys to my hearts and home****  
><strong>**I'd never dream that in a million years she'd settle for me**

**This room's to let I only advertised this morning****  
><strong>**But here you are with three month's rent****  
><strong>**And references that shine beyond belief**

**"Take me to my room," you said**

**"Not time to lose," you said****  
><strong>**And now you're making omelettes and you ask me****  
><strong>**"Who's that girl on the fridge?"****  
><strong>**And I'm telling my life story****  
><strong>**But I guess she's too good for me**

**She's not my girlfriend**

**She's just a friend who's a girl****  
><strong>Tom:** She's my buddy, she's my best mate****  
><strong>**She rocks my world****  
><strong>**I wanna tell her****  
><strong>10th Doctor:** But I just can't find the time or find the words****  
><strong>Tom:** Oh, for God's sake, kiss the girl!**

The TARDIS' lounge in cream and black**. **The three are milling about, about to watch a film. Tom is actively trying to eject the Doctor out of his cosy scene with Sophie  
><strong><br>**Tom :**A quiet night in but we won't even know you're here****  
><strong>**No phones, no interruptions****  
><strong>**Maybe now's my chance to tell her how I feel****  
><strong>**But now you're here, and I can't think****  
><strong>**So why not stay and have a drink?**

Sophie: I don't mind if you don't mind

10th Doctor: (Turning to Tom)** Do you wanna stay?****  
><strong>Tom: I don't mind**  
><strong>10TH Doctor: Great!

Tom:** And now she's going to live with monkeys**

**See the world and disappear****  
><strong>**Am I what's keeping her here**

**She's not my girlfriend**

**She's just a friend who's a girl****  
><strong>10th Doctor:** She's my buddy, she's my best mate****  
><strong>**She rocks my world****  
><strong>**I wanna tell her****  
><strong>**But I just can't find the time or find the words****  
><strong>Tom:** Oh, for God's sake, kiss the girl!**

Tom : **I can't take this anymore**

**I want you to go****  
><strong>**'Cause you're talking to a cat****  
><strong>**And everybody loves you****  
><strong>**And you're better than me at football and my job****  
><strong>**And now Sophie's all, "monkeys, monkeys, monkeys"**

**You're gonna take her away from me!**

They square up to each other, Sophie exits**  
><strong> 10th Doctor :** All right, I didn't want to do this****  
><strong>**But it might be the only way****  
><strong>**The world will end if you don't****  
><strong>**Concentrate on why you want to stay****  
><strong>**So, Mr. Sofa Man, what's keeping you here?**

10th Doctor: **Sophie!**

Tom:** I don't wanna leave****  
><strong>10th Doctor:** Sophie!****  
><strong>Tom:** I can't leave****  
><strong>10th Doctor:** Sophie!****  
><strong>Both:** I love you, Sophie!**

Tom**: But what about the monkeys?**

10TH Doctor:** Oh, not again, not when the world's about to burn**

Tom:** Just for God's sake, kiss the girl!**

Sophie re-enters stage right.

Sophie: Doctor, I need to talk to you.

The Doctor comes up to her. Tom sits down on the sofa and sulks whist actively eavesdropping.

Sophie: I haven't been overly straight with you Doctor. I didn't just come travelling with you because I have no family; in fact I have lots of family. No its because I found what you and Tom do intriguing and over the past few months that I've known you I've realized that I have very strong feelings for you and…

The Doctor puts a finger on her lips.

The 10th Doctor: No another word, follow me. Tom can you look after the TARDIS for a while?

They exit. Tom kicks the sofa.

Blackout. Lights up in a TARDIS blue bedroom. The Doctor's room. Sophie and the Doctor are kneeling on the floor facing each other.

**As Long as You're Mine **

Sophie:** Kiss me too fiercely****  
><strong>**Hold me too tight****  
><strong>**I need help believing****  
><strong>**you're with me tonight.****  
><strong>**My wildest dreamings****  
><strong>**could not foresee****  
><strong>**Lying beside you****  
><strong>**with you wanting me.**

**Just for this moment****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine****  
><strong>**I've lost all resistance****  
><strong>**And crossed some borderline****  
><strong>**And if it turns out****  
><strong>**It's over too fast****  
><strong>**I'll make every last moment last****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine**

10th Doctor** : Maybe I'm brainless****  
><strong>**Maybe I'm wise****  
><strong>**But you've got me seeing****  
><strong>**Through different eyes****  
><strong>**Somehow I've fallen****  
><strong>**Under your spell****  
><strong>**And somehow I'm feeling****  
><strong>**It's up that I fell**

Both :**Every moment****  
><strong>**As long as your mine****  
><strong>**I'll wake up my body****  
><strong>**And make up for lost time**

**Say there's no future**

**For us as a pair**

**And though I may know**

**I don't care**

**Just for this moment**

**As long as you're mine****  
><strong>**Come be how you want to****  
><strong>**And see how bright we shine****  
><strong>**Borrow the moonlight****  
><strong>**Until it is through****  
><strong>**And know I'll be here****  
><strong>**Holding you****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine**

They Kiss, Blackout


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech.**

**Enjoy!**

Act one

Chapter 4

Lights come up to show the TARDIS' control room. Tom is ambling around the control panel clearly in a foul mood that it was the Doctor Sophie had falling in love with and not him. Suddenly a deep bell tolls and the TARDIS starts to whirl and shake.

Tom: What are you doing you stupid machine! I don't know how to fly you!

The Doctor stumbles in, re-tucking his shirt back into his trousers, his jacket in his other hand. His hair is sticking up all over his head. Sophie follows. Her hair has come out of its ponytail and some of her shirt buttons are in the process of being redone up by Sophie.

10th Doctor: What did you touch?

Tom: I didn't touch anything! I just heard the bell and then she just started shaking!

10th Doctor: It seems that we are being taken into the future, 2001,2010,2012,2013! Sophie welcome to Earth 2013!

They all scream as the TARDIS shutters to a stop throwing them to the floor. The power cuts out; they are all bathed in a small green glow.

Sophie: Well I could have done without those bruises today.

10th Doctor: I think we have bigger problems to worry about than that Sophie. Like who or what caused this. The best thing to do is go outside and survey the scene so to speak.

They stand up and walk outside.

They are in a cavernous room with loaded guns pointing at them everywhere. The trio put their hands up in the air in surrender.

Sophie: If this is the near distant future of the human race, I'm glad I got out when I did.

10th Doctor: Who do you work for?

A voice comes over the P.A

Voice: Welcome Doctor, to the end of the Earth.

10th Doctor: No, it can't be!

The double doors in the centre of the stage open. A ton of dry ice pours out, and it illuminates a male figure standing in the doorway.

_**I Can't Decide **_

The Master walks out of the door.

The Master:

**I can't decide****  
><strong>**Whether you should live or die****  
><strong>**Oh, you'll probably go to heaven****  
><strong>**Please don't hang your head and cry****  
><strong>**No wonder why****  
><strong>**My heart feels dead inside****  
><strong>**It's cold and hard and petrified****  
><strong>**Lock the doors and close the blinds****  
><strong>**We're going for a ride**

**Oh I could throw you in the lake****  
><strong>**Or feed you poisoned birthday cake****  
><strong>**I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone****  
><strong>**Oh I could bury you alive****  
><strong>**But you might crawl out with a knife****  
><strong>**And kill me when I'm sleeping****  
><strong>**That's why**

**I can't decide****  
><strong>**Whether you should live or die****  
><strong>**Oh, you'll probably go to heaven****  
><strong>**Please don't hang your head and cry****  
><strong>**No wonder why****  
><strong>**My heart feels dead inside****  
><strong>**It's cold and hard and petrified****  
><strong>**Lock the doors and close the blinds****  
><strong>**We're going for a ride****  
><strong>

The Master: Hello Doctor

10th Doctor: Master

The Master turns his attention onto Sophie.

The Master: Now she is a find Doctor, a real gem. (He circles her) What are you doing with him eh? When you could have so much more with me.

Tom: Leave her alone!

The Master: (Shouting) you will speak when you are spoken to!

10th Doctor: What's going on Master?

The Master: I've decided that it's time to end the Earth. Let's be honest Doctor, these tiny ants do nothing and have achieved nothing. So it's time to replace them with a more superior race.

10th Doctor: What do you mean superior race?

The Master: I'm going to bring them back Doctor, the Timelords. Earth shall become new Gallifrey!

Tom: But you can't do that, the Timelords are dead

The Master: Now that's where you're wrong. (Turns to the Doctor) You see Doctor, when the Time war began some of the most important Timelords locked themselves in the last white point star in order to preserve the idea of the Timelord at such time, they could be released to make a new world.

10th Doctor: That's barbaric, that's not the Gallifrey I knew!

The Master: That's their plan. Oh and one tiny thing I forgot to mention is that in order to open the white point star I need to blood of a young virgin (looks over at Tom) Sorry mate but I'm taking the girl.

The 10th Doctor stands in front of Sophie.

10TH Doctor: Don't touch her.

The Master produces his laser screwdriver.

The Master: Move out of the way (He shoots him in the right heart and the Doctor falls down)

The Master grabs Sophie and pulls her over to a menacing portal.

Sophie: (Struggling) let me go!

The Master: Trust me my dear; the more you struggle the more it's going to hurt

Sophie: But I'm not…

The Master: Not what? Not ready to die? Of course you are! That's what you humans are born for, to die!

The Doctor gets up with the help of Tom

The Master: Ah excellent your up, at the right time to watch her die! (The Master stabs Sophie, her blood spilling onto the floor and being sucked up into the portal. The Master throws Sophie back to the Doctor and Tom)

Sophie: (Whispering) H-e…he doesn't know does he?

The 10th Doctor: No he doesn't

Tom disappears; a soft blue spotlight caresses both the Doctor and Sophie.

_**A little Fall of Rain**_

Sophie** :****Don't you fret, M'sieur Doctor****  
><strong>**I don't feel any pain****  
><strong>**A little fall of rain****  
><strong>**Can hardly hurt me now****  
><strong>**You're here, that's all I need to know****  
><strong>**And you will keep me safe****  
><strong>**And you will keep me close****  
><strong>**And rain will make the flowers grow**.

10TH Doctor: **But you will live, Sophie- dear God above,****  
><strong>**If I could heal your wounds with words of love.****  
><strong>  
>Sophie: <strong>Just hold me now, and let it be.<strong>**  
><strong>**Shelter me, comfort me**

10th Doctor: **You would live a hundred years****  
><strong>**If I could show you how****  
><strong>**I won't desert you now...**

Sophie: **The rain can't hurt me now****  
><strong>**This rain will wash away what's past****  
><strong>**And you will keep me safe****  
><strong>**And you will keep me close****  
><strong>**I'll sleep in your embrace at last.**

**The rain that brings you here**

**Is Heaven-blessed!****  
><strong>**The skies begin to clear****  
><strong>**And I'm at rest****  
><strong>**A breath away from where you are****  
><strong>**I've come home from so far****  
><strong>**So don't you fret, M'sieur Doctor**

**I don't feel any pain**

**A little fall of rain****  
><strong>**Can hardly hurt me now**

**That's all I need to know**

**And you will keep me safe****  
><strong>**And you will keep me close****  
><strong>  
>10th Doctor(in counterpoint):<br>**Hush-a-bye, dear Sophie,****  
><strong>**You won't feel any pain****  
><strong>**A little fall of rain****  
><strong>**Can hardly hurt you now****  
><strong>**I'm here**

**I will stay with you****  
><strong>**Till you are sleeping**

Sophie: **And rain...**

10TH Doctor: **And rain...**

Sophie: **Will make the flowers...**

10th Doctor: **Will make the flowers... grow...**

(She dies. The Doctor kisses her, then lays her on the ground)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech**

**Some of this scene you may recognise! Please don't kill me it had to be done!**

**Please review!**

Act one

Scene 5

The blue spotlight that had been shining on the Doctor and Sophie now fades to be replaced by a white wash with a slight red tinge. Sophie's dead body is being carried off by two masked guards.

The 10th Doctor: (Quietly) you didn't have to do that

The Master: Oh but I did Doctor. It's the only way to stop the drumming.

_The Sound Of Drums_

The Master: **Can you hear them? They're coming****  
><strong>**they're in the signal, they're in my head.**

**Is it only me?****  
><strong>**Am I the only one to be called?****  
><strong>**This pounding in my ears is calling me to rule the world.**

**Rule the universe as a Master of your feet.****  
><strong>**Can you hear the drums?****  
><strong>**Don't try to fight them; it's too late.**

The Timelords : (Coming through the warp star)**Each Timelord child,****  
><strong>**Approaches the eye,****  
><strong>**Forced to behold the vortex,****  
><strong>**To be inspired or run,****  
><strong>The Master:** But as I gazed into the vastness of time,****  
><strong>**I heard the sound of drums.****  
><strong>The Timelords continue to file through, but it's clear that something isn't quite right with the portal.**  
><strong>**Can you hear them? They're coming****  
><strong>**They're in the signal, they're in my head.****  
><strong>**Can you hear them? They're coming****  
><strong>**They're in the signal, they're in my head.**

**The Master: **(Turning around as the music fades away, he knows its malfunctioning) what's happening?

The 10TH Doctor: You see that's the problem with you Master, you presume too much. Sophie wasn't a virgin. So her blood has been 'tainted' in your eyes. The warp star is dying. Not all the Timelords will get through.

The Master: NO!

Suddenly out of know where Tom appears with one of the guard's guns in his hand.

Tom: (shouting) this is for Sophie you bastard! (He shoots the Master and the Doctor catches him) **  
><strong>The Master: In** professor's guise, ****  
><strong>**Oh Doctor, Doctor, you have healed me.****  
><strong>**You are not alone; ****  
><strong>**it took you far too long to see me.****  
><strong>**Now I lay in your arms, ****  
><strong>**mortally wounded in your care.****  
><strong>**I'll leave you here forever, ****  
><strong>**Last of the Timelords once again.**

The10th Doctor**: Don't leave me now; ****  
><strong>**Think of all we've done together, ****  
><strong>**Think of all the vanquished foes, ****  
><strong>**Think of all we could be.**

The Master**: It would be hell for me, imprisoned here forever, with you.**

The 10th Doctor**: Don't, please, you've got to, please, we're the only ones left, please, ****  
><strong>**Just regenerate!****  
><strong>

The Master's eyes close. The Doctor has lost another good friend.

Tom: No offence Doctor but I think that we have bigger problems to worry about then your demonic dead friend over there.

The 10th Doctor: (Turning on Tom) why did you do that eh? What have I told you about guns? ..Answer!

Tom: But it was ok for Sophie to use a gun when we first met her, and besides he was going to kill you!

The 10th Doctor: No of course it wasn't ok!

Head Timelord: As fun as this is to listen to Doctor, we haven't got all day. Bring that maid over there (pointing to a young maid who is standing in the corner horrified) she has the virgin blood we need to fully restore the Timelord race

The 10th Doctor: The Timelords I knew wouldn't do this; they would spare this planet for the sake of its people. They'd protect the Earth.

Head Timelord: The Timelords of old were fools, we are the next generation. The old order shall die with you Doctor (He shoots a white beam at the Doctor hitting him square in the chest. He collapses)

_Seven Seas of Rhye_

The Timelords: **Fear me you loathsome, lazy creatures****  
><strong>**I descend upon your earth from the skies****  
><strong>**I command your very souls you unbelievers****  
><strong>**Bring before me what is mine****  
><strong>**At the seven seas of Rhye**

**Can you hear me you peers and privy councillors****  
><strong>**I stand before you naked to the eyes****  
><strong>**I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust****  
><strong>**I swear that you'll be mine****  
><strong>**At the seven seas of Rhye**

**Sister I live and lie for you****  
><strong>**Mister do or else die****  
><strong>**You are mine I possess you****  
><strong>**I belong to you forever**

**Storm the master marathon I'll fly through****  
><strong>**By flash and thunder fire I'll survive****  
><strong>**(I'll survive, I'll survive)****  
><strong>**Then I'll defy the laws of nature****  
><strong>**And come out alive****  
><strong>**Then I'll get you**

**Begone with you short and shady senators****  
><strong>**Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries****  
><strong>**I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours****  
><strong>**And with a smile****  
><strong>**I'll take you to the seven seas of Rhye****  
><strong>

Timelords all laugh

Head Timelord: We never wanted the Master dead so as my first act of supreme intelligent I shall resurrect the Master from the dead.

A golden light shines around the Master's body. He suddenly gasps and sits bolt up right

The Master: But this is fantastic, yeah? Isn't it? The Time Lords! Restored!

The 10TH Doctor: (From the floor, all his strength almost gone) you weren't there. In the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. The War turned into Hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending.

The Master: My kind of world!

The 10th Doctor: Just listen! 'Cos even the Timelords can't survive that -

Head Timelord: We will initiate the Final Sanction. The End of Time will come. At my hand! The rupture will continue, until it rips the Time Vortex apart.

The Master: but that's suicide.

Head Timelord: We will ascend! To become creatures of consciousness alone.

The 10th Doctor: (to the Master) D'you see, now? That's what they were planning. In the final days of the War. I had to stop them.

The Master: (The_ Sound of Drums_ (reprise) musical interlude being to play over the top) Then... take me with you! Let me ascend, Lord President. Into glory!

_Sound Of Drums_ (reprise)

The Master: **Can you hear them****  
><strong>**(In my dreams they're calling)****  
><strong>**They're coming****  
><strong>**(And every waking moment)****  
><strong>**They're in the signal****  
><strong>**(I heard the signal calling)****  
><strong>**They're in my head.**

**Can you hear them?****  
><strong>**(I hear the sound)****  
><strong>**They're coming ****  
><strong>**(The sound of drums) ****  
><strong>**they're in the signal****  
><strong>**they're in my head**

Head Timelord: You are diseased. Albeit a disease of our own creation. No more. (The Head Timelord lifts his gauntlet.)The Master. Powerless. Tearful. Backing away...

The Head Time lord's gauntlet begins to shine...

The 10TH Doctor stands up with the help of Tom who gives him the gun which is aiming it right at the Lord President. But he is unsure whether he should kill the Master or the Head Timelord.

Ka-chik!

The Head Timelord: Choose your enemy well. We are many. And the Master is but one.

The Master: But he's the President. Kill him. And Gallifrey could be yours.

The10th Doctor - literally standing at the mid-point between the Master and the Lord President, pivots on the spot, slamming the gun fast, from one hand to the other -Now aiming at the Master.

The Master: He's the one to blame, not me!

The 10th Doctor keeps staring. Aiming. The Master realises...

The Master: Ohh, but the link's inside my head. Not in the blood, kill me, the link gets broken... And they go back.

The10th Doctor staring: exactly!

The Master stands his ground, contemptuous:

The Master: You never would.

(Silence)

You never would, you coward.

(Silence)

Go on then, do it!

The Doctor's finger tightens on the trigger.

The Master's facade weakens.

The Master: Don't.

Pivot, switch, the Doctor spinning round again -

Gun pointed at the Head Timelord-

The 10TH Doctor: (To the Master) get out of the way.

The Master falls to the side -

Revealing the warp star controls right behind him.

And the Doctor fires!

The warp star controls explode sucking the Timelords back into the portal. The life of the master leaves him once more. His corpse collapses to the ground.

_The Doctor is Dying _

Tom:** It is returning through the dark****  
><strong>**Doctor, you have met your mark****  
><strong>**Your song is ending, sir, don't cry****  
><strong>**When you hear him knock four times**

**You're going to regenerate****  
><strong>**Some new man saunters away****  
><strong>**No time for games, tonight we fight****  
><strong>**For the fate of all mankind**

The 10th Doctor:** I could do so much more**

Tom:** The time lords returning, the earth will be burning****  
><strong>**The last white point star was a trap for the master**

**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying**

The 10th Doctor:** I don't want to go****  
><strong>**I don't want to go**

Tom :** I will be by your side****  
><strong>**You will always save my life****  
><strong>**Hold on now, not long to wait****  
><strong>**Till they bring back Gallifrey**

**I'll sing you to your sleep**

**The time lords returning, the earth will be burning****  
><strong>**The last white point star was a trap for the master**

**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying**

10th Doctor:** I don't want to go****  
><strong>**I don't want to go**

Tom:** Just one more thing before you fall****  
><strong>**You'll be getting your reward****  
><strong>**Back in time for those you know**

(Projections of the four old companions appear on the screen behind them)**  
><strong>**Martha, Donna, Jack and Rose**

**The time lords returning, the earth will be burning****  
><strong>**The last white point star was a trap for the master**

**The time lords returning, the earth will be burning****  
><strong>**The last white point star was a trap for the master**

**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying****  
><strong>**The doctor is dying**

10th Doctor:** And I don't want to go****  
><strong>**I don't want to go****  
><strong> An epic projection of the Doctor's life is being shown. Increasing in pace as the music reaches its climax. The 10th Doctor steps behind a small screen that projects and image of his regeneration. The music comes to an abrupt halt as Tom pushes away the screen to revel a silhouette of the 11th Doctor.

Blackout, interval.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech**

**Please review!**

Act 2

Scene 1

The audience have taken their seats. Golden Timelord projections swirl around the curtain during _Eleven_ until the curtain is hoisted up abruptly. Tom is standing in the middle once more. A white spotlight shines onto the top of his head casting shadows onto his face. The last few moments of _The Doctor is Dying _is being replayed. Music fades out.

Tom: The Doctor is an incredible man, so incredible that once wounded he can change his face, his whole body in fact to survive. Once the golden glow had disappeared from around the Doctor which he would later tell me was very thing that made him change. The old Doctor had gone. A new one had been born. But I couldn't cope with the change that well, so I decided to leave the Doctor and his TARDIS to grieve for the lost of Sophie. It wasn't until a year later when I was travelling in the American state of Utah that I found him once more.

The 11th Doctor staggers into the limelight. Tom exits.

_Still Not Ginger_

The 11th Doctor: **New teeth, that's weird,****  
><strong>**Give me a minute to get my mouth in gear;****  
><strong>**Just wanna check that everything still works.**

**Legs!****  
><strong>**Still got legs,****  
><strong>**and there's life in this old horse yet,****  
><strong>**and I know there's going to be an awful lot of running to do.**

**Geronimo!**

**Head, shoulders, knees and toes,****  
><strong>**Don't talk about that nose,****  
><strong>**and what a chin!****  
><strong>**I think that's everything,****  
><strong>**I'm good as new...**

**But still not ginger.**

**New mouth, new rules,****  
><strong>**Brand new me, but I'm no fool,****  
><strong>**I gotta get some food inside me,****  
><strong>**I'm still cooking.****  
><strong>Tom comes on to the stage laden with food**  
><strong>**Apples!****  
><strong>**No, apples are rubbish,****  
><strong>**I hate apples, let's try something Scottish,****  
><strong>**Fried, but not evil beans,****  
><strong>**Are you trying to make a zombie of me?****  
><strong>**Now what's this?****  
><strong>**Fish fingers and mustard?****  
><strong>**I've got a feeling it'd be better with custard.**

The 10th Doctor: (Appears on the projection screen behind them) the worst part is that it's actually kind of tasty... Allons-y!  
><strong><br>**The 11th Doctor:** Head, shoulders, knees and toes,****  
><strong>**don't talk about that nose,****  
><strong>**and what a chin!****  
><strong>**I think that's everything,****  
><strong>**I'm good as new...**

**But still not ginger.**

The 11th Doctor puts on a Stetson, the rest of the stage lights up to reveal a barren desert with a small town painted into the backdrop.

11th Doctor: Amy! Rory! Have got those artefacts I asked you to find?

Amy and Rory run on both are holding an assortment of household goods.

Amy: Yes Doctor, but I don't know what you're going to do with a microwave, a thirty drawing pins and an ironing board cover. How's that going to help you find out where that signal is coming from.

Rory: (Sarcastically) Oh I'm sure the microwave isn't for that Amy. The Doctor probably will want a snack whist he's working.

11th Doctor: You know Rory I liked you better when you didn't have a sense of humour. You three, go and look around. See if you can find out if any thing unusual has happened around here recently that would explain our alien signal

The 11th Doctor Exits. Tom, Amy and Rory walk to stage right during the musical interlude of _Travelling Man_

_Travelling Man_

Tom: **Travelling man... Such secrets to be told.****  
><strong>**Alien man... Running from the days of old.****  
><strong>**Out of his world, with nothing left to lose.****  
><strong>**Travelling man... Coming down to rescue you.**

**You're hard to find, Timelord.****  
><strong>**Too busy saving everything to stop.**

Tom and Rory**: The Travelling Man will save the day.****  
><strong>**The Travelling Man will keep you safe.****  
><strong>**Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,****  
><strong>**The Travelling Man will save the day.**

Amy **: Waiting so long for something to reprove.****  
><strong>**Gallifrey man, all this tragic history.****  
><strong>**Such a sharp mind, **

Tom:** but broken are his hearts.****  
><strong>Amy:** Engines in gear, time to put things in the past.**

**There comes a time, Timelord,****  
><strong>**When every boy must learn how to dance.**

Amy& Rory& Tom**: The Travelling Man will save the day.****  
><strong>**The Travelling Man will keep you safe.****  
><strong>**Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,****  
><strong>**The Travelling Man will save the day.**

Tom**: Everybody knows that everybody dies,****  
><strong>**But nobody knows it like him.****  
><strong>**I think all the lights would drain out of the skies****  
><strong>**if he ever gave up trying.**

11th Doctor: (In the background)Just this once, everybody lives.

Amy & Rory &Tom: The Travelling Man will save the day.  
>The Travelling Man will keep you safe.<br>Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,  
>The Travelling Man will save the day<strong><br>**


	7. Chapter 7

Act 2

Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech. **

**Also ****just to let you know this act is instead of The Big Bang episode.**

The trio enter a hardware shop; Tom and Rory get distracted by the violent looking DIY tools whilst Amy walks up to the male sales assistant behind the counter, who is reading a newspaper.

Amy: Hi, I was wondering if you could help me sir.

No reply from the sales assistant.

Amy: excuse me (still no reply) EXCUSE ME SIR (rips the newspaper from him) now can you help me. I was wondering if you've noticed anything strange happening around here.

He just stares blankly at Amy.

Amy: hello sir CAN YOU HERE ME!

Rory: (Appearing with a chainsaw) what's going on Amy?

Amy: (Frustrated) This man won't answer me

Rory: Maybe I should use this to loosen his tongue (gesturing to his chainsaw)

Amy: No you stupid face! That's the last thing we need is you in prison for torture! Let me handle this sensibly.

Tom: Rory look at this an all in one BBQ utensil!

Rory runs back to Tom.

Amy: Can you here me sir?

Shop assistant; (Quietly) Yes I can here you

Amy: Oh then why didn't you reply the first time?

Shop assistant: We aren't meant to talk to outsiders. They forbid it.

Amy: They? Who are they?

Shop assistant (looking around): The Kidz

Amy: What! You're frightened by a bunch of kids!

Shop assistant: No not kids, The Kidz (he notices something outside the fourth wall window) quickly get down the Robotcopz are coming.

Amy runs over to Rory and Tom and ducks down behind an ice cream freezer. Two mechanical robots wheel into the shop. They are both cobalt blue with a huge golden 'K' emblazed on their chest.

Robotcop1: There has been sightings of outsiders in town have you seen anything?

Shop assistant: No sir, I have seen no outsiders.

Robotcop1: I must warn you human, if you are found to be lying the consequences will be severe.

Robotcop2: Information from above, we have found and captured an alien device; it appears to be a blue box. The owner is nowhere to be seen.

They wheel out again.

The trio step out into the middle of the shop.

Tom: Thank you sir

Shop assistant: Get out of here English outsiders! I should have never helped you! You've doomed us all!

Amy: Come on we have to find the Doctor.

Phones beep.

The trio: Come to the Best Western Red Hills Hotel, room 765. The TARDIS has been taken. Stay clear of the Robotcopz. The Doctor.

The scene changes to a hotel room where the Doctor is sitting by a table fiddles with his sonic screwdriver. Amy, Tom and Rory burst in. _Teenage Rebel_ The 11TH Doctor: ah ha! There you lot are. I was beginning to wonder. Rory: Why does this always happen around you Doctor? The 11th Doctor: What do you mean? Rory: We always seem to be running for our lives! The 11th Doctor: I've had so many different faces  
>So many different personalities<br>My tastes change, I get cravings  
>There's some things you can't take away from me<br>You can't stop me dreaming

I used to be old, but now I feel young  
>'cause I was a boy when I learned how to run<br>I could never be settled in one time or place

I won't ever stop  
>'Cause I know what's right<br>Get in my way I will burst into light

I keep dying and living and changing my ways  
>But I was a teenage rebel and that stayed the same<p>

It might feel like you're defeated  
>but I know that we all long to be set free<br>So overcome your monsters  
>Rise up, there is just one thing that you need<br>Something to believe in

I used to be old, but now I feel young  
>'cause I was a boy when I learned how to run<br>I could never be settled in one time or place

I won't ever stop  
>'Cause I know what's right<br>Get in my way I will burst into light

I keep dying and living and changing my ways  
>But I was a teenage rebel and that stayed the same<p>

I used to be old, but now I feel young  
>'cause I was a boy when I learned how to run<br>I could never be settled in one time or place

I won't ever stop  
>'Cause I know what's right<br>Get in my way I will burst into light

I keep dying and living and changing my ways  
>But I was a teenage rebel and that stayed the same<p>

Tom: Well you could have chosen a closer hotel Doctor

The 11th Doctor: It may have escaped your notice Tom but this is the only hotel in town.

Amy: But surely they'll find us if it's the only hotel in town?

The 11th Doctor: No because that's exactly what they think we know. They think that we couldn't possible be that stupid so they'll look elsewhere. So until we get the TARDIS back this shall be our base. We've got two rooms. This one and the one next door for Amy and Rory.

Amy: Oh thanks Doctor! She opens the door and walks in with Rory.

The 11th Doctor: Ah yes there is one small problem.

Stage right now lights up. Amy and Rory are staring at a huge sign on the wall that says _congratulations on your wedding _and a wedding dress and a morning suit.

Amy: What's all this!

The 11th Doctor: Erm well the Psychic paper messed up when I presented it. It did say that I wanted two rooms for four people but it also said it was for the Pond/ Williams wedding party so. Congratulations! You two are getting married tomorrow in the hotel church!

Amy: What!

Rory: Oh you don't want to get married to me then?

Amy: No it's not that, it's just… all very sudden. (She turns to the Doctor) So what's the plan then?

The 11th Doctor: So what we know is that this part of Utah is being controlled by the Robotcopz who expel anyone who was not born in the town. Luckily the Psychic paper said that we do come from here.

Tom: and the Robotcopz are under the control of The Kidz… Doctor what's wrong?

The 11th Doctor: The fact that The Kidz are here is very bad news.

* * *

><p>Please Review! They mean everything to me ! ;-) Oh and here's a picture of Amy's wedding dress jewelrymarkdotorgtag/wedding-dresses/


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech.**

Act 2

Chapter 3

Amy: But who are The Kidz?

The 11th Doctor: The Kidz are a super race, they've only been around for about a hundred and fifty years but in that time, they've conquered a vast number of planets. Their only goal in life is to search and destroy new worlds for their own population. See The Kidz never had a planet of their own. They were grown on a spaceship, as a result of an experiment gone badly wrong. The Kidz are also very, very fertile. They pump out their offspring every few months after only a month after conception so that's why they need more planets, to cope with the growing population.

Rory: Why this town? It's hardly the gateway to Earth

The 11th Doctor: I don't know Rory! I'm not a mind reader.

Tom: So what do we do?

The 11th Doctor: Nothing

Rory, Amy and Tom: Nothing?

The 11th Doctor: You heard me the first time, we do nothing. Just sit here and wait for them to find us.

Amy: But isn't that a little bit risky?

The 11th Doctor: Yes it is Pond but without the TARDIS I can't do anything useful. So we wait for them to find us so they can bring us to the top dogs themselves. It's there we shall find the TARDIS.

Amy: Well if we aren't doing anything I shall go and have a lay down.

Lights go down for about five seconds then come up again. Now in Amy and Rory's room. Amy is trying on the wedding dress. There's a soft knock on the door.

Amy: Don't come in Rory!

The 11th Doctor: It's not Rory , It's me.

Amy: Oh come in Doctor.

He enters and closes the door. He stands transfixed for a moment at Amy.

The 11th Doctor: Ah! I see why you didn't want Rory to come in. You humans and you're odd little customs.

Amy: Didn't you have that back in Gallifrey?

The 11th Doctor: No Pondy. Although, in Gallifrey the Bride wasn't allowed to step out of the building she was staying in until the actual wedding.

Amy: Why not?

The 11th Doctor: It was just a silly old custom, stemming back from the first ever bride who two days before the wedding she went for a walk around the mountains where she fell and broke her neck. She regenerated of course but the husband didn't recognise her at first obviously and the wedding got called off. After that it was considered unlucky to step out of the house before your wedding.

Amy: How odd. You talk as if you had been through that before Doctor.

He stays silent. A beat goes by until Amy bursts into tears. The Doctor rushes to comfort her.

The 11th Doctor: Hey what's the matter Pond? Those don't look like happy tears.

_Everything Is Ending_

Amy: it's just its all going so fast!

Amy: **I'm getting married in the morning,****  
><strong>**I took off my engagement ring,****  
><strong>**It was the night before my wedding,****  
><strong>**That was the night we started running.**

The 11th Doctor: **Why would you need comforting?****  
><strong>  
>Amy: <strong>I nearly died, alone in the dark,<strong>**  
><strong>**I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think****  
><strong>**About what I want, about who I want**

**Everything is ending,****  
><strong>**I can't believe I don't see it sooner****  
><strong>**I know that this is what I need to do****  
><strong>**Even though you haven't got a clue.****  
><strong>**Everything is changing,****  
><strong>**I have to keep you by my side tonight,****  
><strong>**And this must be why you found me,****  
><strong>**Why you found me.****  
><strong>  
>The 11th Doctor :<strong>You're not scared of anything,<strong>**  
><strong>**You know I'm an alien,****  
><strong>**You have so many empty rooms,****  
><strong>**You really ought to get that seen to.**

**Why would you need comforting?**

(Together)  
><strong>Amy: I nearly died, alone in the dark,<strong>**  
><strong>**I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think****  
><strong>**About what I want, about who I want**

The 11th Doctor: **This will be too hard,****  
><strong>**Why can't you open your eyes?****  
><strong>**I'll think about how to stop this from going on,****  
><strong>**Cause your life doesn't make any sense.**

The 11th Doctor: **Everything is ending,****  
><strong>**I can't believe I don't see it sooner****  
><strong>**I know that this is what I need to do****  
><strong>**Even though you haven't got a clue.****  
><strong>**Everything is changing,****  
><strong>**I have to keep you by my side tonight,****  
><strong>**And this must be why you found me,****  
><strong>**Why you found me.**

**You're getting married in the morning,**

Amy (Takes a step towards him):**That's a long time away****  
><strong>  
>The 11th Doctor: <strong>You're human, you're Amy<strong>

Amy( Holds his hands):**This is my fairy tale**

The 11th Doctor: **Listen to me**,

Together: **I'm/You're nine hundred and seven**

The 11th Doctor: **Don't you know what that means?**

Amy: **Doctor you're sweet...**(whispered) hold that thought.

Together:**Everything is ending,****  
><strong>**I can't believe I don't see it sooner****  
><strong>**I know that this is what I need to do****  
><strong>**Even though you haven't got a clue.****  
><strong>**Everything is changing,****  
><strong>**I have to keep you by my side tonight,****  
><strong>**And this must be why you found me,****  
><strong>**Why you found me.****  
><strong>

They hug, the Doctor leads her to one of the beds. She lays down on one whilst the Doctor sits beside her. Lights go down on them and relight up on Rory and Tom. Tom is sitting by the table and Rory is pacing the room agaitated.

Rory: What are they doing in there? It can't take that long to talk!

Tom: calm down Rory, they're just..

Rory: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

The 11th Doctor (poking his head around the door): Keep it down Mr Pond your future wife is trying to sleep.( Shuts the door)

_Mr Pond_

Rory : **It's not the way she looks at you,****  
><strong>**Like you're the first man in her life,****  
><strong>**Because I know Amy's true,****  
><strong>**And when we're through she'll be my wife.****  
><strong>**I know you save the universe,****  
><strong>**She paints you in perfect lights,****  
><strong>**Though I may be just a nurse,****  
><strong>**The Doctor isn't always right.**

**You've got no idea just how dangerous you make people to themselves.**

**Cause I want to be Mr. Pond,****  
><strong>**And I can't lie and say that I'm fond****  
><strong>**Of the way you've been hurled into our world,****  
><strong>**Now that you've saved the day, why don't you fly away?****  
><strong>**Cause I want to be Mr. Pond,****  
><strong>**But there's so many things that could go wrong****  
><strong>**In your time machine that you just don't see,****  
><strong>**Why can't she see?**

**She's never said that she loves me,****  
><strong>**But she'll still risk her life for you****  
><strong>**And in your company it seems to me****  
><strong>**That's all she'll do.****  
><strong>**Well I guess it's Amy's choice,****  
><strong>**And I know I can't over rule her,****  
><strong>**But I've hardly had a voice,****  
><strong>**And I don't want to lose her.**

**You've got no idea just how dangerous the world is when you're around.**

**Cause I want to be Mr. Pond,****  
><strong>**And I can't lie and say that I'm fond****  
><strong>**Of the way you've been hurled into our world,****  
><strong>**Now that you've saved the day, why don't you fly away?****  
><strong>**Cause I want to be Mr. Pond,****  
><strong>**But there's so many things that could go wrong****  
><strong>**In your time machine that you just don't see.**

**Why can't you see what you're doing to Amy?****  
><strong>**If you keep putting her in danger, you're going to get her killed!**

**Cause I want to be Mr. Pond,****  
><strong>**And I can't lie and say that I'm fond****  
><strong>**Of the way you've been hurled into our world,****  
><strong>**Now that you've saved the day, why don't you fly away?****  
><strong>**Cause I want to be Mr. Pond,****  
><strong>**But there's so many things that could go wrong****  
><strong>**In your time machine that you just don't see.**

* * *

><p>Oh no angry Rory! Please review with comments. Is the characterisation of the 11th Doctor, Amy and Rory allright because I actually haven't watched that much of the 11th Doctor's series so I don't know if i'm writing them right!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own any of the music or characters (other than Tom and Sophie) in this musical!**

**Purely fan made ideas, I am making no profit from the song choices**

**The bold is songs, the italics are song names, regular font is either stage directions or speech.**

Act 2

Chapter Four

It's the next morning. A small chapel is laid out for Rory and Amy's wedding, but only Rory and Tom are present. Tom fiddles with the blue flowers that line the pews.

Rory: Where is she? I know it's the bride's prerogative to be late. But not this late.

Tom: May be she's run off with the Doctor

Rory (suddenly worried) she wouldn't do that really would she?

Tom: Oh no, Amy wouldn't but don't be to sure about the Doctor

Rory: What?

Tom: Hasn't he ever mentioned a girl named Sophie

Rory shakes his head. Tom is about to carry on but then the vicar enters

Female vicar: Will you please rise for the bride

Rory and Tom get up as Wagner's Bridal Procession plays. Rory hesitates but then plucks up the courage to turn around and sees Amy looking stunning in her wedding dress with the Doctor, who like Tom hadn't bothered to get changed. The Doctor gave Amy's hand to Rory and then sat back down next to Tom.

Rory: (whispered) I thought you had left me for the Doctor

Amy : (whispered) Now why would I do that stupid face?

Female vicar: Love is the reason why we are here. In marriage we not only say "Love you today", but also "I promise to love you for all our tomorrows". Rory Williams and Amy Pond, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice.

The 11th Doctor: (to Tom) get ready I wrote this part!

Female vicar: Never go to bed angry . Let yor love be stronger than anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise , for it is better to bend then break . Belive the best of your beloved rather than the worst . Confide in your partner and ask for when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindness you bestow on your friends. Say "I love you every day".

Tom: (to the Doctor) that was beautiful

Female vicar: (confused) and don't blame the Doctor for everything that goes wrong. It's not his fault the T-A-R-D-I-S doesn't always work. Remember bow ties and fezzes are cool.

Tom: apart from that part .

Female vicar: Rory Williams, do you take Amelia Pond to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse , for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in any and every universe so long as you both shall live?

Rory: I do

Female vicar: Amelia Pond, do you take Rory Williams to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse , for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in any and every universe so long as you both shall live?

Amy: I do

Female vicar;May I have the rings please

The 11th Doctor: Oh yes erm I knew I put them somewhere (he proceeds to empty everything out of his pockets until he finds two small boxes) (to Amy) look after them. These rings once stood on the fingers of King Henry viii and Anne Boleyn.

Female vicar: The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle is a symbol of committed, unending love .

Rory: I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you. (Places the ring on her finger)

Amy: This ring I give you, in token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love. (Places ring on his finger)

Female vicar: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Rory and Amy kiss passionately as the Doctor and Tom clap in unison. Suddenly a humungous horn sounds making the congregation fall to the floor. They are now surrounded by Robotcopz.

Robotcop 1: Surrender foreigners or you will die!

The 11th Doctor: Ok! Look see we surrender!

Robotcop 1: Come with us. You have been ordered before the Kidz.

Blackout


End file.
